


Thunder

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, M/M, romantic anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Dee doesn't like thunder and his boyfriend does, in fact, know that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Thunder

Dee shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. It was  _ freezing _ , not suitable weather for people to be walking around outside in at all. Sure, maybe it was only fifty degrees, but that was still far too cold for Dee to be wearing anything less than three layers or go outside his house unless it was an emergency.

This wasn’t an emergency, so he really should not have so much as opened his door for it, but now he’s walking down the street at ten o’clock at night like an unruly cat being forced on a leash for the first time in its life. He really, really hates that this is what he’s spending his day off doing, but he’s closer to Virgil’s apartment than his own by now, so there’s no point in turning back either way.

On the other hand, the outside did look pretty today. There was a bright pink flower in full bloom in the window box of a cafe he passed, and there was a beautiful chocolate poodle strutting down the sidewalk. The trees didn’t have any leaves left, but they still looked sort of ethereal against the stormy, pregnant gray of the sky.

It wasn’t raining yet, and if any god out there had any good sense, it wouldn’t start before Dee got inside. He was not ashamed to admit he was not above fighting a god or two.

Ten minutes later found Dee knocking on Virgil’s door. While he did have a key, if he was forced to walk all the way to Virgil’s house for something, then Virgil could very well walk all the way over to the door to let him in. It was only fair.

The door swung open just as a bolt of thunder cracked outside, causing Dee to jump. Virgil loomed, smirking, in the doorway. He didn’t bother with a greeting, just stepped back to let Dee bolt in and jerk his curtains shut.

“What the hell was such an emergency that I had to come over here in the middle of a goddamn storm!”

“Chill, it’s not the middle. It’s only just starting. Besides, you oughta be outta here before it gets too bad.” Virgil shrugged nonchalantly and crossed to the kitchen.

“Only just-be out of-no! I am absolutely not leaving until the rain quits!” Dee angrily chased Virgil to the kitchen, taking the steaming mug out of his hand before he could so much as bring it to his lips. “You owe me this.”

“Whatever,” Virgil snorted, picking up a second and equally steamy mug to drink from. Dee wanted smack that one out of his hands, just to be petty because Virgil had obviously planned for that to happen. Instead, Dee curled around his cup as best he could and took a sip. Slightly bitter hot chocolate. God, it wasn’t even the flavor that Virgil liked; it was Dee’s favorite.

“Why did you need me over here?” he sighed. Virgil motioned toward his couch.

“Go sit down. I’ll be right back.” Dee left the kitchen with a small shove from Virgil and threw himself down on the couch, his hot chocolate nearly flipping over the side of the mug. It’s not like Virgil would notice another stain on his couch, not after what had happened on it last time Dee was over.

Virgil came back into the room, throwing a screeching black ball onto Dee’s lap and actually causing his drink to spill.

“Thanks,” Dee hissed, juggling the now quiet ball and his mug.

“She wouldn’t quit screaming for the last two hours, but you always make her quiet down.” Virgil shrugged and flopped down beside Dee. “I think she can sense when it’s going to rain.”

“She’s your hell beast, why don’t you ever learn how to love her right?” Dee ran his hand over her head eliciting a deep, rumbling purr. She stretched languidly, claws digging past Dee’s pant legs and just barely scratching his skin before she curled back up and looked up at him with her big green eyes. Entirely too trusting and entirely too evil.

“She’s more your cat than mine, anyway,” Virgil said. He slung an arm up to the back of the couch but kept to his own end. Dee took a sip of his drink while Toothless stared right up at him, totally adoring in a way most people thought was reserved for dogs. It may have been less loud, but it was no less meaningful.

“That is because you don’t treat her right, isn’t that right, baby?” Dee asked, scratching her chin. Toothless tilted her head back to allow it, and Dee felt his lips pulling up against his will. It wasn’t his fault that cat was so damn perfect.

“Sure,” Virgil muttered into his cup, and Dee would have demanded to know what he meant by that except right then a huge bolt of lightning lit up the curtains and barely any time after that the thunder came roaring through. Dee was too dignified to say he screeched, but that’s certainly the sound the cat made before arching her back and hissing at the window.

“You really are the pair,” Virgil said, running his hand over Toothless and then Dee, and getting hit by them both for it. “Fuckin’ halloween cats.”

“Fuck off,” Dee grumbled, petting Toothless to calm them both down and trying to ignore that he had managed to pull his legs onto the couch and ball himself around his little cat. Virgil snorted again and began scrolling through his phone like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Come here,” he said suddenly. Dee glanced at him, arms extended and beckoning, and shook his head. “Oh, get over here.” Virgil snatched Dee’s empty mug and dropped it toward the carpet. Then he used his unfair strength to pull Dee across the couch so that he was laying on top of Virgil. “Put these on,” Virgil said, shoving headphones at him.

“Why?” Dee said suspiciously.

“So that you can’t hear the thunder, jackass.”

“But what about our little cat?” objected Dee despite really wanting to pull the headphones on and pretend the outside world didn’t exist for a while.

“Ugh, fine,” Virgil said, dropping the headphones on the floor. A few seconds later and loud music was blaring out of Virgil’s speakers.

“You’re going to get a noise complaint from the neighbors,” Dee said. “Again.”

“Worthy cause. And it isn’t like I haven’t had to report them for three days straight of  _ only _ blasting Taylor Swift and Seether.” Dee shuddered at even the thought of that. “I’m pretty sure they prefer this to the  _ other  _ kinds of noise we’ve made before, though.” Dee didn’t have much to say to that.

“What are you doing?” he asked when Virgil wrapped his arms around him.

“Could we cuddle, like, platonically?” Virgil said. He didn’t seem like he was going to let go, or like he was asking a question.

“What’s platonic about cuddling your boyfriend?” Dee demanded.

“Oh, so that’s what we are now?” Dee could hear the deadpan expression on his face.

“Well, I think we’re past fuck buddies.” Virgil snorted at that. They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the silence and the music and the little purring cat ball that made its home on top of them. Dee could get used to this. Comfort and cats and - and he didn’t want to jinx it, not yet, but something bigger than  _ like _ . He really, really could one day get used to this sort of set up. Shitty apartment with a person he more than liked and their cat child. An ideal existence.

“You know, eventually you’re going to have to ask for your own sexless cuddles,” Virgil breathed into the back of Dee’s neck.

“Yeah, right,” Dee said.

“Eh, still better than last time. You told me to cuddle your dick. And while I would still be happy to do that, we both know that that is not the only kind of touching you like.” Dee grumbled wordlessly at Virgil. “Sex is an unhealthy coping mechanism, Dee. You should ask to cuddle with Logan without the sex. He’ll acquiesce, but he’s still awkward as fuck so you won’t feel like he knows what he’s doing and you don’t. Plus, he’ll also try to tell you every fact in the known universe because he doesn’t know what else to do. It’s pretty settling.”

“You say it like you know him or something,” Dee muttered.

“Nah, he’s only been my best friend since sixth grade. I don’t know shite about him.” Virgil pulled Dee a little more against him. “Night, cutie pie.”

“Night, sugar. I like you.”

“Like you more.”

“Like you most,” Dee said, sleepy smile tugging at his lips. Maybe it wasn’t quite the bigger word yet, but it was certainly getting there and one day, Dee would tell Virgil that he l-ed him. But until then, they’d like each other enough for the moon and the stars.

Virgil pressed a kiss against the back of Dee’s neck and Dee fell asleep without having to hear the thunder.


End file.
